disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Angelsaison
__FORCETOC__ Angelsaison ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Handlung Zu Beginn der Folge sitzen die Zwillinge am Frühstückstisch. Dipper blättert in einer Zeitschrift und findet einen Wettbewerb. Bei diesem muss man Fotos von verrückten Dingen einsenden und man erhält 1.000$. Er fragt seine Schwester, ob sie ein Foto von den Zwergen hat, diese verneint dies jedoch. Daraufhin kommt Gronkel Stan in die Küche und sagt, dass heute Familientag sei. Er fragt die beiden, ob sie sich die Augen verbinden lassen wollen und mit ihm mit ins Auto kommen. Dipper bereut diese Entscheidung früh, da Gronkel Stan so Auto fährt, als hätte er auch seine Augen verbunden. Das liegt allerdings daran, dass er einen Grauen Star hat und deswegen schlecht sieht. Am Ende der Autofahrt stehen die drei vor einem See. Nachdem sie die Augenbinden abgenommen haben, verkündet Gronkel Stan stolz, dass Angelsaison ist. Plötzlich rennt ein alter Mann vom See weg und schreit, dass er ein Monster gesehen hat. Dipper sieht das als seine Chance an, um die 1.000$ zu ergattern. Nachdem er Mabel überzeugt hat, sagt er Gronkel Stan, dass es eine kleine Planänderung werden gibt, da sie jetzt das Monster suchen. Daraufhin erscheint Soos mit seinem Boot und Dipper und Mabel fahren lieber mit dessem Boot, um das Monster zu suchen, anstatt mit Gronkel Stan, der Angeln gehen möchte. Auf dem Schiff erklärt Dipper wieso er 17 Kameras dabei hat. Allerdings reduziert sich die Anzahl schnell auf 12 Kameras, da Mabel und Soos einige weg werfen, da sie Dipper falsch verstehen. Zur gleichen Zeit versucht Gronkel Stan neue Angelpartner zu finden, wird aber immer wieder weg geschickt. Dipper, Mabel und Soos haben mittlerweile die Insel erreicht und suchen dort nach dem Ungeheuer. Als sie endlich den Umriss des Ungeheuers entdecken, stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um eine Festung der Biber handelt. Zuerst denken sie, dass der alte Mann doch verrückt war, als plötzlich das Seeungeheuer aufttaucht. Dipper versucht davon ein Foto zu schießen, muss allerdings wegrennen, da er sonst getötet werden könnte. Als er ein Foto schießen konnte, fällt die Kamera jedoch auf den Boden. Er möchte zurück rennen, um sie wieder zu holen. Allerdings fasst ihn Soos und rettet die beiden Geschwister so auf sein Schiff. Mit dem Schiff versuchen sie vor dem Ungeheuer zu fliehen. Soos bewirft das Ungeheuer mit Fotoapparaten, doch das Monster bleibt unbeeindruckt. Den letztenApparat möchte er Dipper zuwerfen, doch dieser trifft auf die Wand und zerbricht dabei. Während sie vor dem Ungeheuer fliehen, werden viele Angler aus ihren Booten geschleudert, aber niemand sieht das Ungeheuer. Schließlich werden große Teile des Schiffes zerstört und Mabel steuert das Schiff auf einen Wasserfall zu. Dipper sagt ihr, dass sie es durch den Wasserfall steuern soll, da im Tagebuch steht, dass sich dahinter eine Höhle befindet. Das Monster folgt ihnen zwar in die Höhle, allerdings bleibt es im Eingang stecken und Dipper kann einige Fotos machen. Daraufhin fällt ein Stein auf den Kopf des Ungeheuers und Dipper merkt, dass es sich um eine Maschine handelt. Die drei öffnen die Maschine und sehen den alten Mann wieder, der diese Maschine steuert, um Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Sohn zu erhalten. Daraufhin merken Dipper und Mabel, dass ihr Gronkel Stan nur einen schönen Tag mit ihnen verbringen wollte. Daher fahren sie mit dem Boot zu ihm und verbringen den Rest des Tages mit ihm und schießen so viele Fotos. Am Ende der Episode sieht man kurz das echte Ungeheuer durch den See schwimmen. Trivia *Die Episode hatte bei ihrer Premiere in den USA 3,136 Millionen Zuschauer. *Auf dem Kennzeichen von Gronkel Stan steht "STNLYMBL", was wohl für "Stanley Mobile" steht. Quellen *''Willkommen in Gravity Falls'' Siehe auch *Angelsaison im Gravity Falls Wiki en:The Legend of the Gobblewonker nl:De legende van de Grobbelzomper pl:The Legend of the Gobblewonker pt-br:A Lenda do Gobblewonker Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Willkommen in Gravity Falls (Episoden)